


Питомец

by KisVani



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode s01e06 Jason Todd, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Написано по 1х06. Сцена с Брюсом, Джейсоном и маячком.





	Питомец

Брюс не считал, что он поторопился, когда начал обучать Джейсона.  
Не считал так и сам Джейсон. У него была тысяча вопросов: о Бэтмене, о прошло Робине, о злодеях и других героях. И Брюс думал, что на этот раз он не совершит тех же ошибок, и начнет с того, что не будет пытаться уберечь Джейсона, как он оберегал Дика. Потому что, как считает Брюс, именно из-за недосказанности, скрытых вещей и не произнесенных вовремя слов Дик больше не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего.  
А начать надо было с малого.  
Например, с маячка. Все равно оставлять нового Робина без подобного Брюс не собирался. И, вроде бы, Джейсон довольно охотно отреагировал на предложение.  
Но, когда увидел на стеклянной подставке чип — заметно заколебался и заерзал на кушетке.  
— У Дика есть такой же, — сказал Брюс, заметив сомнение Джейсона.  
— Правда? — спросил тот.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Брюс, — если хочешь, можешь проверить и отследить его маячок, как только закончим... Или, если не доверяешь мне, то прямо сейчас.  
Джейсон помотал головой.  
— Я доверяю тебе. И доверяю Дику, раз он столько лет носил маячок, значит в этом мы различаться не будем.  
— Это совсем необязательно, — сказал Брюс, — если ты не уверен. Но... мне правда будет спокойнее знать, где ты.  
— Я понимаю, — Джейсон вытянул руку и улыбнулся. — Давай уже.  
Брюс кивнул и мимолетно сжал его плечо, прежде, чем взять в руки шприц. Он решил пока не рассказывать о том, что Дику он вживил маячок, ничего не сказав, просто когда накладывал швы.   
Это была одна из тех глупых выходок, когда только начавший работать с ним Робин решил, что может быть героем в одиночку. Справиться с тремя вооруженными бандитами мальчишка просто не мог, а Брюс едва не опоздал. С тех пор он решил, что не спустит с Дика глаз. В своей правоте он убедился еще раз, когда через несколько лет Дика похитил Пингвин и держал в порту Готэма, в контейнере, который должны были отправить в Китай. Без маячка он бы его просто не отыскал.  
Джейсон тоже был безрассуден, даже больше Дика, потому отпускать его бродить по улицам просто так Брюс не собирался. Даже, будь Джейон против.  
"Хорошо, что он не против", — подумал Брюс, вводя чип под кожу чуть выше локтя Джейсона.


End file.
